


Guerra, Culpa, Redenção

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Near Death, No Dialogue, Philippa survived, Presumed Dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Havia uma história a ser contada a respeito da Batalha das Estrelas Binárias. Uma história que seria claramente posta nos livros de história da Federação sem que se pensasse duas vezes. Uma história que não era, estritamente falando, verdadeira.---Michael é consumida por culpa depois dos eventos da Batalha das Estrelas Binárias, enquanto Philippa está sozinha em uma nave Klingon tentando se recuperar de seus ferimentos.





	Guerra, Culpa, Redenção

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War, Guilt, Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426913) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Havia uma história a ser contada a respeito da Batalha das Estrelas Binárias.

Uma história de uma protegida tornada descuidada por um trauma ainda fresco demais depois de muitos anos. Uma história de uma dispensa talvez um pouco ríspida demais, o jeito humano colocado acima da lógica vulcana sem pensar duas vezes. Uma história de uma traição ferindo igualmente ambas as partes, e igualmente inesperada, trazida somente por necessidade e desespero. Uma história de um conflito nascido sem necessidade, mesmo que nenhum de seus críticos pudesse concordar em como esse conflito poderia ter sido evitado. Uma história de uma tentativa de redenção pelo mais breve dos erros, nascida de nada se não da intenção de manter outras pessoas em segurança. Uma história de morte e perda, de ambos os lados simbolicamente perdendo seus líderes juntos, a perfeita representação de toda a vida perdida para aquele breve conflito. Uma história de punição, dada às pressas e aceita passivamente, sem discussão para a justiça de tudo isso, sua validade fora de uma mensagem para toda a Frota quanto ao que acontecia com amotinados.

Uma história que seria claramente posta nos livros de história da Federação sem que se pensasse duas vezes.

Uma história que não era, estritamente falando, verdadeira.

\---

Os klingons vieram por seu lar.

Era uma das suas memórias mais antigas, e certamente a mais vívida. As explosões, impossivelmente altas para seus ouvidos infantes. Os gritos daqueles que conhecia, seus vizinhos, as poucas crianças com quem estudava, seus pais…

Por mais vívida que fosse a memória, não era nada clara. O ataque era uma chuva de fogo que jogou caos em sua colônia. Uma noite pacífica como todas as outras se transformou em uma miríade de gritos e sangue e membros e morte.

Ela tentaria por muitos anos entender essas memórias, neutralizar a dor forçando seu cérebro a ver este como qualquer outro evento histórico. Essas memórias eram sentimentos e sensações, e só as transformando em fatos poderia as controlar, controlar o efeito que o trauma tinha sobre ela.

Era assim que vulcanos lidavam com trauma, removendo o poder que aquela memória tinha de evocar uma emoção negativa. Sentir somente o que se permitia sentir. Não havia necessidade de temer uma memória, nenhuma dor poderia vir disso que não pudesse ser parada pelo controle sobre sua mente. Era o que lhe ensinaram desde o início, as primeiras lições sobre controle vindo enquanto o cheiro de fumaça e pele queimada ainda estava embrenhado em sua mente.

Ela nunca teve permissão de sentir dor em toda a sua extensão, de lidar com esses sentimentos como uma adulta. Toda a dor foi selada quando ela era só uma crianças, e permaneceu lá, congelada no tempo.

Sarek a ensinou a proteger sua mente do único jeito que sabia, construindo barreiras e fechando portas, virando as costas para qualquer memória que pudesse a machucar. Se sua mente era um campo minado de trauma, ele a resgataria, a manteria a salvo, ajudando-a a isolar cada mina, as trancando e sempre estando ciente para pisar na volta delas. Ele não podia a ajudar a desarmar elas, ele não sabia como.

Mas ao final ela ainda era humana, não vulcana. Sua mente não foi feita para bloquear e ignorar, para negar às memórias qualquer efeito sobre suas emoções. O campo minado ainda estava lá, tão ativo quanto sempre esteve, e ela sempre estaria a um passo em falso de uma explosão.

Em um canto perdido de sua mente, aquela criança assustada e ferida ainda estava chorando, ainda com dor, ainda tentando encontrar abrigo contra os ataques dos klingons. E quando mais tempo a criança passasse trancada, maior era o perigo que ela oferecia para a adulta que tinha se tornado.

\---

Quando ela primeiro pisou na Shenzhou, foi com vergonha.

Vergonha era uma emoção humana, e ela não deveria sentir isso. Ela não deveria ainda ser influenciada por suas emoções. Ela deveria estar acima disso tudo, ter controle completo sobre suas emoções. Era o que lhe foi ensinado sua vida inteira, e ela pensou que tinha aprendido bem a lição, mas no primeiro sinal de complicações, ali estava, sentindo novamente, tão humana quanto seus colegas sempre a acusaram de ser.

Depois de todos esses anos, ela ainda era humana demais, apesar de todos os seus esforços. Se os vulcanos fossem capazes de decepção, Sarek certamente estaria decepcionado por sua inabilidade de seguir seus ensinamentos. Ela era seu projeto especial para provar que a verdadeira cooperação entre humanos e vulcanos era possível, não simplesmente na forma da Federação, mas ambas as espécies trabalhando juntas com o mesmo conjunto de valores, que humanos também podiam controlar suas emoções e obter a lógica da mesma forma que os ancestrais vulcanos tinham feito tantos séculos antes.

E então ela provou o posto, que até mesmo uma humana criada do jeito vulcano desde a infância ainda era emocional demais para trabalhar com vulcanos, que uma humana jamais seria boa o bastante para uma nave vulcana. Tudo o que seu treinamento deveria obter se transformou em nada, porque ela ainda falhou em sua admissão, e ela nem sabia o porquê.

O raciocínio de vulcanos não era sempre aparente, e eles só raramente estavam dispostos a partilhar seu processo de pensamento. Exigir uma explicação teria sido visto como uma expressão irracional de emoção, e só teria servido a justificar ainda mais sua decisão. Ela sabia o bastante para não questionar seus motivos, mesmo enquanto a dúvida a consumia.

E mesmo se ela desejasse saber, Sarek deixou claro que não permitiria isso, não permitiria que ela se desgraçasse ainda mais e o nome dele por associação. Ela estava condenada à ignorância, sem esperança de um dia melhor até ser boa o bastante para seguir seu sonho de infância.

Aquela única recusa fechou as portas de seu futuro em vulcano para sempre, cortando todos exceto os laços familiares que ela tinha com a terra onde cresceu. Ela não podia mais ficar lá. E ela não tinha lugar nenhum para ir, lugar nenhum ao qual pertenceria.

Ela mudou a si mesma para que se encaixasse em Vulcano. Abandonou todos os traços de humanidade que pode excluir de seu sistema. Largou tudo o que sua família biológica gravou nela. Ela abandonou tantas partes de si mesma para se tornar o mais próxima que pudesse de vulcana que agora não sabia como ser nada além disso.

Era irônico, todos os seus esforços voltados contra ela. Era porque tinha chegado tão perto de seu objetivo que ela se tornou tão distante dos humanos. Seu histórico quase perfeito de sucesso na primeira porção de sua vida agora ditava o quão difícil o resto da sua vida seria. Ela não era vulcana o bastante, mas era já não era humana, não exatamente de qualquer modo, o que a tornava não humana o bastante para a Frota Estelar.

Era uma faca de dois gumes. Para ser aceita por seus novos colegas, ela teria de se tornar mais humana, e cada passo dado nessa direção a afastaria mais do que ela passou a considerar sua terra natal.

A parte dela que ainda era humana demais não achava que era justo. A parte dela que sempre foi vulcana demais sabia que justiça não era um fator nessa situação. As coisas eram como eram, e não havia nada que podia fazer para mudar elas, então não havia motivo para reclamar ou sofrer. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era se juntar à equipe da Shenzhou e fazer o melhor trabalho que pudesse, encontrar um novo propósito na sua vida, e provar que ela não era tão prejudicada por fraquezas humanas como seus colegas vulcanos sempre a acusaram de ser.

\---

Os klingons estavam vindo por seu lar.

Era bem como tinha sido antes, e tudo era sua culpa. A culpa inundava sua mente, uma série de hipóteses sem sentido que sempre terminavam em uma conexão direta entre suas ações e a ameaça que agora estava à frente deles, passando rápido demais para seu pensamento poder analisar apropriadamente.

As coisas não eram como antes, e ainda assim, eram exatamente as mesmas. Era uma batalha que não podiam ganhar, e os klingons não responderiam à diplomacia. Tudo estava errada, e ela tinha que encontrar alguma forma de manter sua nave segura. Tudo estava errado, e ela tinha que encontrar alguma forma de manter seus colegas a salvo. Tudo estava errado, e ela tinha que encontrar alguma forma de se manter segura.

Talvez as coisas não tivessem que acontecer assim. Talvez, se tivessem mais tempo para pensar, poderiam encontrar alguma forma de escapar dessa situação sem precisar derramar sangue. Talvez até os klingons poderiam se afastar da batalha. Mas não havia tempo, e não havia um bom plano, e os klingons não permitiriam que partissem.

Novamente seu lar estava em perigo, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Novamente seu lar estava em perigo, e ela se sentia tanto uma criança quanto ela tinha sido da primeira vez. Novamente seu lar estava em perigo, e as consequências desse evento a seguiriam pelo resto da vida.

Ela não pretendia lutar contra sua capitã, questionar sua sabedoria e presumir substituir seu julgamento com o de Michael. Não era sua intenção que ela lutassem, tudo o que ela queria era aconselhar, ajudar, manter todos a salvo.

Seu lar estava em perigo, e ela já não era uma criancinha assustada, incapaz de agir. Seu lar estava em perigo, e ela se transformou novamente na criança que não podia nada para se proteger ou à sua família, tão impotente como tinha sido antes. Seu lar estava em perigo, e ela tinha que lutar para se livrar do pânico e encontrar sua lógica se quisesse ser capaz de a proteger.

Seus pensamentos estavam circulando mais rápido do que parecia possível, sua mente rápida tanto uma maldição então como havia sido uma bênção tantas vezes antes. Ela não tinha o luxo de simplesmente seguir ordens, não podia agir sem pensar, ou se focar em só um problema de cada vez. Havia sempre demais em sua mente, e em um momento como este, isso significava que ela precisava encontrar um modo de organizar o caos que pensar em todas as hipóteses trazia.

Nada era como deveria ser. Sua nave estava em perigo, e ela não sabia como a saltar. Ela não sabia como manter todos a salvo, mas ela tinha que fazer isso. Era sua responsabilidade, já que era sua culpa que estavam em perigo. Ela tinha que encontrar um jeito de acabar com isso, qualquer que fosse o custo.

\---

Ela não sabia quando a Shenzhou se tornou seu lar.

Era uma daquelas coisas que só tinha acontecido, enquanto estava tentando sobreviver a cada dia de seu exílio informal.

A princípio, ela teria dado qualquer coisa para voltar para Vulcano, até desistido de seu sonho de trabalhar em uma nave. Teria sido melhor estar cercada por lógica, mesmo se isso significasse virar as costas para o espaço e todas as possibilidades de descobertas que existiam além de seu planeta.

Vulcano era familiar, era o único lar do qual podia se lembrar, já que suas memórias da colônia tinha sido engolidas pela dor da sua destruição. De certa forma, ela era mais vulcana do que era humana, e ela não queria se esquecer disso.

Ela nunca esperou deixar de pensar em Vulcano como seu lar, ela não queria provar seus opositores corretos abandonando seu planeta, mesmo que na sua mente. Talvez de certa forma, estivesse esperando voltar um dia, que sua estadia na Frota Estelar seria curta, durando só o bastante para provar seu valor. Não era uma esperança consciente, se tivesse sido, há muito ela teria apontado o quão ilógico era esperar algo assim. Ela sabia que não iria retornar, lhe foi deixado claro o bastante que essa era sua nova vida.

Ainda assim, ela queria manter Vulcano na sua mente, por tanto tempo quanto pudesse. Vulcano era seu lar, não aquela nave cheia de humanos ilógicos. Enquanto lembrasse disso, talvez houvesse um lugar onde pertencia, mesmo que este fosse um lugar para onde não poderia retornar exceto para breves visitas. Era melhor ter um lar distante do que não ter um lar, afinal.

Foi contra seu melhor julgamento que se abriu para o jeito da Frota Estelar, para o jeito dos humanos. E ainda assim, foi a forma mais pura de volta ao lar, retornando para a garotinha que ela foi há tanto tempo. Ela pensou que tinha enterrado aquela menina humana com sua família, deixado ela para trás em seu lar transformado em campo de batalha.

Sua capitã cumpriu um papel grande nisso. A capitã Georgiou tinha um jeito de fazer todos se sentirem bem-vindos como parte de sua equipe, e ela sempre parecia saber como ajudar todos a chegar a seu potencial completo. Ela era o melhor que a humanidade tinha a oferecer. Suas emoções informavam seu julgamento, mas elas não a controlavam. Ela as controlava, usava elas para a ajudarem a lidar com os outros. Todo o seu sofrimento só a tornou gentil, e apesar de não ser uma oponente fácil de enfrentar em batalha, não era alguém que estava disposta a causar sofrimento em outros quando isso podia ser evitado. Ela era a incorporação perfeita dos princípios da Frota Estelar.

A Capitã Georgiou provou para ela que o modo vulcano não era o único, ou o único correto, ou mesmo o melhor. Ela ensinou Michael a abraçar a humanidade que lhe foi negada por tanto tempo, a ficar em contato com seus sentimentos ao invés de fugir deles. Ela terminou a lição que Amanda tentou tanto ensinar para sua filha, mas nunca pode no coração da sociedade vulcana, que ser humana não era uma falha e que ter sentimentos não tornava ela inferior.

Se Michael tivesse sido mandada para uma nave diferente, sob um capitão diferente, talvez não tivesse resistido entre os humanos. Um capitão diferente poderia ter humilhado ela por ser vulcana demais da mesma forma que foi humilhada por ser humana demais, e isso só teria levado ela a se fechar mais, tentar se tornar mais vulcana. Um capitão diferente poderia ter empurrado ela para mais longe de sua humanidade, feito com que acreditasse que tudo o que ouviu sobre os humanos era verdade e que eram tão primitivos quanto foi levada a acreditar. Um capitão diferente poderia ter feito com que se sentisse tão diferente dos outros humanos da nave que se forçaria a continuar a ser diferente, nunca parte da equipe, nunca parte de lugar nenhum.

Capitã Georgiou era o motivo pelo qual pode encontrar seu novo lar na Shenzhou. Sem ela, Michael teria continuado tão perdida quanto sempre esteve sua vida inteira. Sem ela, Michael nunca teria aprendido o equilíbrio entre vulcana e humana que Amanda sempre tentou ensinar a ela e a Spock e nunca conseguiu, e ela encontrou esse equilíbrio décadas antes do seu irmão

Michael abraçou suas emoções, permitiu que elas informassem sua lógica e suas decisões como o faziam para sua capitã, e com isso ela se tornou mais do que foi esperado dela.

E então, pouco a pouco, a Shenzhou se tornou seu lar.

E então tudo foi tirado dela.

\---

Os klingons estavam ali na frente deles, e ninguém sabia o que fazer.

Era difícil não deixar isso bloquear sua mente, os klingons eram antigos inimigos, destruindo sua vida desde o início. E agora eram uma ameaça para a vida que tinha feito para si mesma.

Era demais tudo de uma vez, e ela não queria lidar com isso, e não tinha outra escolha. Como as coisas estavam, as chances não estavam a seu favor, e a Shenzhou não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar seu sua primeira oficial. Então ela teve que suprimir seu trauma de novo, ignorar toda sua dor de novo, fingir que os klingons eram só outra raça alienígena que eles tinham de estabelecer contato pacífico com eles, ou ao menos tentar o máximo possível atingir esse objetivo.

Para manter sua nave em segurança, para manter sua equipe em segurança, para manter sua capitã em segurança, ela fez o que pensou que jamais faria. Ela engoliu seu orgulho e chamou pela ajuda de seu pai, porque por mais que odiasse admitir isso, os vulcanos tinham um histórico melhor em suas interações com os klingons, e se havia alguém que saberia como lidar com eles, essa pessoa seria Sarek. Então ela chamou por sua ajuda, mesmo que soubesse que ele não a deixaria esquecer disso, e até reclamaria que ela buscou sua ajuda.

Ao menos, ela nunca perdeu acesso às frequências diplomáticas seguras dele. Ainda eram família, mesmo que ela tivesse falhado em seguir o destino que ele tinha planejado para ela. Ainda eram família, mesmo que fizesse anos desde que foi retornada para a cultura humana e se reconectou com um pouco das emoções que pensou ter eliminado permanentemente. Ainda eram família, mesmo se entre eles houvesse o fantasma de qualquer influência que ela pudesse ter tido sobre Spock em relação a sua decisão de abandonar Vulcano e se juntar à Frota Estelar. Os laços que os uniam nunca poderiam ser cortados, não realmente, e ele nunca poderia afastar ela, não mais do que a mesma distância que reservava para todos os seus filhos.

E conforme conversavam, as coisas ainda eram iguais. Ela ainda era humana demais para ele, ele ainda era vulcano demais para ela. Isso nunca mudaria, por mais que ferisse os dois a cada interação. E ainda assim, atrás da lógica e da expressão fria, havia preocupação. Ele ainda se importava com ela, sempre se importaria com ela, a humana que não pode exatamente moldar da forma vulcana, mas que chegou mais perto do que qualquer um pensou ser possível, a criança que carregava um pedaço de seu katra, dado há muito tempo para a manter viva.

Concordavam em sua interpretação dos klingons. Suas mentes ainda eram semelhantes depois de todo esse tempo, tudo o que ela tinha crescido além de seus ensinamentos Vulcanos. Viam o que os outros naquela nave não podiam, eles viam a mente klingon, entendiam seus caminhos, mesmo estando tão distantes do que sua cultura ensinava.

Ele disse a ela o que ela queria saber, mas não era o que precisava saber. Essa informação era perigosa em suas mãos, não porque abusaria dela, mas porque não seria possível usá-la sem parecer que estava se vingando do que os Klingons roubaram dela. Sarek sabia disso, e por isso hesitou em ajudar, mesmo quando a vida de sua filha estava em perigo, e ela estava muito longe para que ele lhe oferecesse outra coisa senão informação.

Sua história não podia ser esquecida, e isso tornava as coisas diferentes para ela do que seriam para qualquer outra pessoa naquela nave. Se qualquer outra pessoa seguisse o caminho vulcano, talvez o conflito pudesse ser evitado sem mais discussão, mas ela não era qualquer outra pessoa. Era a criança que perdeu sua família e sua casa para os Klingons, que foi criada fora de sua cultura por causa dos Klingons, que enfrentou uma vida de dificuldades e não pertencimento por causa do que os Klingons tiraram dela. Era impossível divorciar isso de qualquer ação que tomasse, por mais bem intencionada que pudesse estar.

Atacar primeiro, como os vulcanos haviam feito, poderia funcionar para eles, poderia salvá-los, poderia terminar uma guerra antes de começar. Mas ela não poderia ser a única a fazê-lo, não se quisesse que suas intenções fossem acreditadas. E, no entanto, era a única que podia fazê-lo, a única que sabia o que fazer, a única que tinha alguém para pedir informações. Era uma situação impossível, e uma que Sarek desejou que ele pudesse ter poupado sua filha. Mas as coisas eram como eram, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar a situação em que ela estava.

Talvez teria sido melhor se ela não soubesse, então nunca teria sido culpada pelo que se seguiu. Mas, por mais que os vulcanos afirmassem não sentir, ainda o faziam tão profundamente, se não mais, e ele se importava com a filha. Queria que ela vivesse, ficasse segura. Então cometeu um erro no julgamento, sua própria lógica tão obscura quanto ele dizia que a dela era. E disse a ela o que ela queria saber. Ele lhe entregou a corda de sua própria execução, e fez tudo isso enquanto tentava protegê-la, mantê-la segura.

Mais do que nunca, mais até do que no momento em que Spock se recusou a seguir o caminho que Sarek havia estabelecido para ele como o primeiro híbrido humano-vulcano para provar que os humanos tinham valor, Sarek lamentou sua decisão de recusar Michael o futuro que ela sempre desejou, e que ele queria para ela, mas queria mais para seu filho. Parecia tão lógico na época, ela era totalmente humana, e ele era quase totalmente Vulcano, ela se encaixaria melhor na Frota Estelar do que Spock poderia esperar. E, no entanto, sua recusa em relação a seu futuro era totalmente inútil, e se tivesse feito uma escolha diferente, ela estaria segura em uma nave vulcana, ao invés de enfrentando certa destruição em uma nave humana.

\---

Nunca lidou com o seu trauma, não verdadeiramente, não propriamente, e as conseqüências disso ainda se fazem sentir. Pouco a pouco, as rachaduras em suas barreiras mentais apareceriam, até que não aguentasse mais mantê-las, e então seria forçada a encarar o que aconteceu.

A criança não se culpou, não naquele momento. Ela não sabia como. Tudo o que ela conhecia era dor, sem foco, sem alvo. Muita dor para pensar nisso, então afastou tudo pelo tempo que pôde. Mas a culpa ainda veio por ela, lenta mas seguramente, rastejando sob suas baixas defesas, primeiro, porque ao ignorar sua dor parecia estar esquecendo todas as pessoas que perderam suas vidas no ataque, então, porque uma mente trancada em um padrão de dor certamente encontraria uma maneira de redirecionar essa dor à culpa.

A adulta se culpou, mas através dos olhos da criança, a mesma noção infantil de que, de alguma forma, deveria ter sido capaz de prever as consequências impossíveis de seu pedido inocente. Não era lógico, mas nem tudo poderia ser. A culpa não era consciente, não era verbalizada, então como poderia ser julgada pela lógica? A lógica vulcana, como qualquer outra, só podia tocar no que a mente racional poderia alcançar.

Essa mesma culpa estava colorindo suas ações, mesmo que ela não soubesse ainda. A culpa de sua infância, aliada à culpa de iniciar esse conflito iniciando o contato com os Klingons com uma morte acidental, bloqueou seu julgamento mais do que ela admitiria, até para si mesma.

Se ela soubesse sobre sua própria culpa mais cedo, se tivesse sido ensinada a reconhecer essa culpa, talvez agora ela fosse capaz de reconhecer que nenhuma decisão a que chegasse poderia estar certa, poderia estar segura de estar livre de influência indevida. Se tivesse sido permitida ser humana, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, mas era tarde demais para mudar as coisas agora.

Ela era quem seu trauma a moldou para ser. Ela era quem a reação dela àquele trauma a moldou para ser. Ela era quem sua negação de emoções a formou para ser.

Só havia uma maneira desse conflito se desenvolver. Eles estavam todos apenas realizando os movimentos, jogando as cartas que receberam, cada um sendo um produto de seu próprio ambiente, a tal ponto que não conseguiriam escapar do que se sentiam compelidos a fazer.

A batalha poderia ter sido facilmente evitada, se até mesmo um dos tantos passos anteriores tivesse sido evitado e era, ao mesmo tempo, inevitável, as forças do destino eram mais fortes do que a vontade de qualquer indivíduo. Essa única interação moldaria a vida de incontáveis indivíduos e o caminho de várias espécies, e tudo começou por causa de um encontro casual, e pessoas que não conseguiram mudar a forma como reagiam aos desafios à sua frente.

\---

Michael nunca quis lutar contra sua capitã, mas não sabia como lhe dizer o que fazer.

Depois que Sarek explicou a ela o que os vulcanos fizeram, parecia lógico, até óbvio. Era o único curso de ação que poderiam tomar, mas isso não significava que os outros iriam ver dessa maneira, e aí ela cometeu seu erro. Realmente acreditava que tudo o que precisaria fazer era explicar o que precisavam fazer, e então Georgiou aceitaria sua lógica e a seguiria, disparando contra os Klingons e mantendo todos seguros.

Mas Georgiou era uma alma gentil de coração. Todas as batalhas em que participou nunca endureceram seu coração. Ainda era a personificação perfeita dos valores da Federação, para melhor ou pior. Não atiraria em uma nave que não representasse um perigo iminente, e não reconheceria a própria existência dos klingons como um perigo iminente, não importando o que a lógica de sua primeira oficial lhe dissesse. Eram muito diferentes a esse respeito, e não era algo que qualquer discussão entre elas pudesse mudar.

Talvez fosse para a sua desvantagem que Michael tivesse sido marcada por seu trauma de infância, envenenada contra os klingons. Mas não podia ignorar o que sabia, não ficaria quieta enquanto todos à sua volta estavam em perigo. Tinha assistido o ataque dos Klingons enquanto não havia nada que pudesse fazer uma vez em sua vida, e ela não podia fazer isso de novo, não quando ela sabia que as coisas terminariam da mesma forma, que eles não parariam até que tivessem destruiu tudo em seu caminho, independentemente de haver uma ameaça para eles. Os klingons não pensavam nesses termos, e não teriam nenhum problema em disparar primeiro se tivessem que fazê-lo.

A violência era a única linguagem que eles entendiam. Agressão era a única coisa que significava algo para eles. A recusa da Frota Estelar em disparar primeiro significava que os klingons nunca os respeitariam e, se não os respeitassem, poderiam matá-los. Os Klingons odiavam a fraqueza e procuravam erradicá-la em todos os lugares aonde iam. Por mais paradoxal que parecesse, só a violência poderia trazer paz quando o oponente era um Klingon, a única forma de paz que eles conheciam era a constante ameaça de destruição mutuamente assegurada.

Mas Georgiou não acreditou nela. Ou pelo menos, não acreditava que esse era o melhor caminho. Não disparariam primeiro, qualquer que fosse o custo. Ela não abandonaria seus valores só porque foram confrontados com uma ameaça, não importa o quão séria. Esse era apenas o tipo de pessoa que ela era, cheia de integridade até o núcleo. E por mais que Michael a admirasse por isso, também sabia o quão perigoso isso seria agora, e sabia o que tinha que fazer para mantê-los a salvo.

\---

Michael nunca quis atacar Georgiou, nem roubar o controle de sua nave.

Mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Michael precisava mantê-los a salvo, essa era a única coisa em que continuava se concentrando. Ela era a única que poderia fazer o que precisava ser feito, ou talvez a única que estivesse disposta, ou mesmo a única que pudesse ver que isso precisava ser feito. Ela acreditava no que a Frota Estelar representava, mas foi criada Vulcana acima de tudo, e era impossível para ela não pensar que às vezes a melhor solução não era agradável.

Tentou atacar os Klingons, e falhou, e talvez sempre soubesse que seria assim. Os segundos que atacar Georgiou deram a ela, aqueles poucos segundos comprados pelo alto preço de trair sua capitã, sua mentora, sua amiga, nunca teriam sido suficientes. Talvez soubesse disso o tempo todo, mas tinha que tentar, e não ousaria machucar sua capitã mais do que já tinha. Era muito difícil, o que estava exigindo de si mesma, o que acreditava ser necessário, e talvez, não pudesse realmente fazer isso.

Não importava. Ainda traiu sua capitã. Ainda tentou roubar o controle da nave. Ainda ordenou que seus colegas de equipe fazissem o que sabia que a capitã nunca teria permitido. E era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tentou argumentar, tentou convencer Georgiou a ver que tudo o que ela queria era mantê-la a salvo, que não poderia perder mais ninguém para os klingons, mas já era tarde demais. Depois do que fizera, ninguém acreditaria em sua motivação. E enquanto foi levada embora, seu único arrependimento era que todos ainda estavam em perigo, e tudo foi por nada.

\---

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para culpa ou reflexão.

Estava certa, mas não importava, porque era tarde demais, e outros não veriam assim. Não importava, tudo o que importava era salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse. Muitas vidas já tinham sido perdidas, todas as quais ela culpou em si mesma.

Tiveram que derrotar os Klingons, e depois disso, não se importava com o que acontecesse com ela. Qualquer que fosse a punição que sua capitã achasse apropriada, ela aceitaria, mas primeiro, tinha que ter certeza de que sua capitã estava segura, ela não toleraria nada diferente. Era hora de reagir agora, e Georgiou finalmente aceitou os klingons como uma ameaça.

Agora, não havia outra alternativa senão lutar contra eles. E, como Michael mais tarde descobriria, isso não poderia estar mais longe do que ela desejava, apesar do quanto todos pareciam pensar que ela era alimentada pela vingança. Infelizmente, nem os klingons nem o destino pareciam se importar muito com o que ela queria. Agora, isso era uma guerra, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir que o conflito evoluísse. Era tarde demais e tinha falhado.

\---

Philippa estava morta ou, pelo menos, sentiu-se morrer.

A batalha foi rápida demais para que ela pensasse em quaisquer consequências, e o fracasso significava morte não apenas para sua tripulação, mas para todos as naves da Federação que vieram ao seu auxílio. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser lutar contra os Klingons, por mais que tivesse tentado evitar isso.

Então ela lutou e trouxe Michael com ela, porque sabia que podia confiar em Michael para fazer a coisa certa. A pequena rebelião de Michael, colocando-a como a primeira amotinada da Frota Estelar, se ela pudesse ser chamada disso, assustou Philippa a princípio, assim como a disposição de Michael em atacar sem provocação, atacar primeiro em uma clara violação de tudo o que a Frota Estelar defendia.

Ela temia que os fantasmas de Michael finalmente a alcançassem e que ela se permitisse ser completamente controlada pelo que aconteceu com ela quando criança. Se isso fosse verdade, todo o trabalho que fizeram juntas nos últimos sete anos teria sido para nada.

Mas enquanto se preparavam para embarcar na nave Klingon, Philippa se perguntou se talvez não estava vendo as coisas do ângulo errado. Talvez tivesse julgado as ações de Michael com muita pressa, como motivadas apenas pelo medo ou pelo ódio. Ela sabia que Michael era melhor do que isso, mas era difícil prever o efeito que um trauma tão antigo poderia ter em alguém que nunca foi ensinada a lidar com isso.

Só mais tarde consideraria que talvez Michael tivesse razão, não porque seu curso de ação teria sido melhor, Philippa sempre foi uma forte defensora da paz e não mudaria de opinião sobre isso por causa de uma interação fracassada. Não, eles não teriam seguido o exemplo de Michael de qualquer forma, mas talvez a ideia dela não tenha sido motivada pelo medo ou pelo ódio, mas sim pela lógica Vulcana sem emoção.

Seria um erro supor que, porque os humanos eram pacifistas e os vulcanos eram pacifistas, junto com muitos outros membros da Federação, que sua forma de pacifismo era similar.

Os humanos tinham uma longa história de engajar-se na guerra porque acreditavam que seu lado estava certo, e era notável, então toda vez faziam o possível para evitar um conflito, porque não podiam ter certeza de que estavam certos como pensavam estavam. A história da paz humana era mais curta que a da paz vulcana, e foi fundada na lembrança recente de guerras sem sentido que quase destruíram o planeta antes que o primeiro contato com uma espécie alienígena fosse estabelecido.

Vulcanos, por outro lado, tinham uma história muito mais longa de pacifismo, muitas vezes ignorando os muitos conflitos em que estiveram envolvidos no curso daqueles séculos. No entanto, eram consideravelmente mais definidos em seu caminho como sendo o melhor para qualquer cenário. Na verdade, eles acreditavam que qualquer recusa em reconhecer sua lógica superior deveria ser eliminada para manter a paz, numa arrogância quase totalitária. Isso não significava, é claro, que entrariam em guerra com qualquer raça que recusasse sua lógica, mas que, se sua lógica fosse recebida com agressão, eles usariam a mesma agressão para responder. Por acreditarem estarem no controle de sua agressão, poderiam usar essas demonstrações de força sem medo de abusar delas.

Philippa não concordava totalmente com o raciocínio vulcano em sua abordagem pacifista, mas também, os vulcanos não concordavam com grande parte do modo como os humanos conduziam seus negócios. Infelizmente, por mais que suas raças tivessem trabalhado juntas por séculos agora, ainda havia muito com o que não podiam concordar, e como lidar com os Klingons parecia ser apenas mais uma daquelas coisas que suas políticas não encontrariam algo em comum.

A verdade era que se preocupava com Michael, se preocupava com o efeito que esse encontro com os klingons teria sobre ela. Era tão importante para Philippa que pudessem resolver as coisas pacificamente com os klingons pelo bem de Michael, e ela falhou nisso. Agora estavam em guerra, e sua primeiro oficial se recusaria a admitir o quanto enfrentar os fantasmas de seu passado a estava machucando.

Philippa gostaria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, que os caminhos pacíficos da Federação pudessem ter funcionado a seu favor, pelo menos desta vez. Era seu dever manter sua equipe segura, e não apenas ela não pode fazer isso, mas não conseguiu nem mesmo fazer sua própria primeiro oficial se sentir segura o suficiente para confiar em seu comando. Ela sempre se lembraria disso como o maior fracasso em seu comando.

Não culpou Michael por desobedecê-la, e não acreditou que houvesse algum dano real em suas ações. Colocá-la na prisão era uma resposta imediata necessária, mas principalmente visando manter Michael a salvo de si mesma. Não havia como dizer o que ela poderia fazer naquela situação, e mantê-la trancada era uma maneira de saber que ela estava segura e fora do conflito, ou pelo menos tão segura quanto a nave. Se a situação não tivesse piorado tão rapidamente, Philippa não teria usado a ajuda dela, em vez disso, teria permitido que Michael aceitasse seus sentimentos antes de retornar ao seu posto.

Infelizmente, isso era um luxo que não tinham, e sua tentativa de manter Michael a salvo quase lhe custou a vida. Se tivessem escapado da situação, ela teria garantido que a insubordinação não manchasse o registro de Michael, mas no meio de uma batalha não podia se preocupar com isso. Era uma das muitas coisas que se arrependeria de não poder fazer.

Em vez disso, foram para a batalha e lutaram contra um inimigo maior e mais forte, que não pararia até que todos na frente dele estivessem mortos.

Era uma batalha que eles não conseguiriam vencer e precisavam vencer.

Então, não foi com surpresa que a morte veio para ela. A lâmina violentamente rasgou seu peito enquanto Michael observava, tão perto e tão longe. O pensamento final em sua mente era que esperava que de alguma forma Michael conseguisse escapar da nave, que seria salva. Mesmo em seus momentos finais, tudo o que importava era sua tripulação, não seu próprio destino. Afinal de contas, ser capitã sempre significava que estava disposta a morrer por sua tripulação, por sua nave, pela Federação. Ela só não esperava que isso acontecesse naquele dia, enquanto estava preparando sua protegida para ter seu próprio comando, mas o destino não se importa com esses desejos.

Então ela morreu, com a lâmina Klingon no peito, em uma nave inimiga, onde seu corpo não seria recuperado, longe demais de todos com quem se importava, sozinha.

Então ela acordou, e por mais que sua morte não tenha sido uma surpresa, saber que ainda estava viva era quase impensável.

\---

Michael se culpou pelo que aconteceu.

Não era exatamente lógico, na medida em que sua tentativa de assumir o controle da Shenzhou fracassou sem uma única baixa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, essa falha significava que ela não podia impedir os klingons de atacá-los, e isso significava que era culpa dela. Era tão fácil colocar a culpa depois do fato, a culpa era mais fácil de carregar do que a dor, era um sentimento que ela conhecia muito bem.

Sua capitã morreu bem na frente dela, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Ao sentir seu corpo sendo desmaterializado, tentou lutar contra o transportador, por mais impossível que fosse, para chegar a Georgiou e levá-la junto, ou pelo menos recuperar seu corpo, para que pudessem ter certeza de que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para salvá-la.

Em sua mente, não proteger Georgiou e não recuperar seu corpo fez com que sua morte fosse culpa de Michael, e tinha certeza de que outros a culpariam por isso. Nas semanas seguintes à Batalha das Estrelas Binárias, ela ouviu tudo, como toda a história foi distorcida até que, de alguma forma, ela se tornou a única provocadora dessa guerra. Mesmo seus colegas de equipe, que estavam lá quando aconteceu, não corrigiram essa versão dos eventos.

Isso fazia sentido. A Frota Estelar precisava de um bode expiatório, especialmente porque havia ignorado o conselho de um embaixador da Federação, mesmo que fosse dado fora do registro e Sarek não tivesse arriscadoe sua reputação declarando o que tinha dito. Havia um registro de Michael sendo colocada na prisão por atacar sua capitã e tomar o controle da nave, bem como ordenar que disparassem na nave Klingon. Foi muito fácil, nem precisaram incriminá-la, apenas torcer a interpretação desses eventos, mudar o peso que eles realmente tivera na realidade.

Michael percebeu o que estavam fazendo antes de ser realmente feito. Talvez até a tempo de reverter isso. Sarek notou isso também, e tentou avisá-la o máximo que podia, mas não estava dizendo nada de novo. Até tentou usar sua influência para ajudá-la, tanto quanto ele podia, sem parecer estar favorecendo-a injustamente, mas não adiantou. Muitas pessoas haviam morrido, eles precisavam de alguém para apontar o dedo, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse inocente, pelo menos dos crimes que estava sendo acusada.

Michael não lutou contra a acusação. Talvez devesse, em nome da legitimidade do sistema de justiça da Federação, ou simplesmente porque é sempre inquestionavelmente correto negar uma acusação injusta. A saúde de seu sistema de justiça dependia de não acusar alguém que sabiam ser inocente só porque precisavam de um traidor para desfilar em torno do espaço, um rosto para mostrar a todos aqueles que perderam entes queridos que o erro não estava no caminho da Frota Estelar, mas em uma única pessoa que eles poderiam culpar e purgar de seu sistema.

Mas ela não podia lutar, sua culpa não permitiria isso. Talvez se Georgiou ainda estivesse viva, ela poderia tê-la convencido. A capitã certamente teria lutado com unhas e dentes contra essa acusação, talvez até aceitando a punição para impedir que Michael fosse presa pelo resto de sua vida. Mas Georgiou não estava mais lá e esse era o problema.

Sua capitã estava morta por causa dela, o que importava se ela não fosse culpada do crime que estava sendo acusada? Formalmente, ela era uma amotinada da mesma forma, mesmo que essa guerra não estivesse acontecendo por causa dela, e moralmente, ela levou toda a culpa pelo que aconteceu com Georgiou.

Michael acreditava que ela merecia o castigo que recebeu, mesmo que não pelas razões listadas em sua condenação, e no grande esquema das coisas, as razões formais para sua prisão não pareciam relevantes. Não quando ela causou a morte de sua capitã, sua mentora, sua melhor amiga. Não quando ela causou a morte de tantos de seus colegas de equipe, pessoas que ela conhecia há anos, algumas das quais ela considerava amigas. Não quando ela causou a morte de espectadores inocentes nesta guerra, aqueles que vieram ajudar, aqueles que tiveram a infelicidade de estar no caminho dos klingons.

Se a Federação se preocupasse em mandá-la para uma avaliação médica, não apenas física, mas psicológica, talvez ela não tivesse sido considerada apta, pelo menos naquele momento, para ser julgada. Alguma mistura de PTSD, depressão e culpa de sobrevivente nublando seu julgamento e impedindo-a de se defender tão cedo depois de estar no meio da batalha que iniciou uma guerra. Talvez, então, ela teria sido encaminhada a um conselheiro, seu julgamento postergado até que ela pudesse ajudar em sua própria defesa, ao invés de aceitar qualquer punição que outros considerassem adequada como uma maneira de aliviar a culpa. Talvez, se se importassem com o devido processo, com as regras da lei, com o procedimento da própria Federação, se preocupariam em avaliar seu estado mental. Mas isso era guerra e ninguém se importava se ela era inocente ou culpada, tudo o que importava era que havia corpos pelos quais alguém tinha que se responsabilizar, e ela estava disposta. A causa era irrelevante, era apenas um espetáculo, e se ela não aceitasse seu papel de bom grado, teria sido forçada a realizá-lo, porque era o que a Federação esperava dela, o que a Federação precisava dela, o que a Federação exigiu dela.

Michael se culpava pelo que aconteceu, e todo mundo a culpava, então era um pequeno arranjo, e a verdade não figurava em parte alguma. Quando foi permitido que a verdade permanecesse no caminho do que era conveniente? Era uma coisa que não havia mudado em séculos de governo humano, e esteve presente na maioria das raças da Federação, às vezes a verdade e o que é melhor estavam em desacordo, e neste caso o bem maior deve sempre prevalecer sobre a verdade. Não tinha que estar certo, era assim que as coisas eram.

Michael aceitou, cega por sua própria culpa. Sarek aceitou, sabendo que suas mãos estavam amarradas e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para salvá-la. Amanda não aceitou, mas ela não tinha poder e ninguém a ouvia, exceto pelo marido, que entendia seu sofrimento, mas não estava convencido de que havia algo que pudessem fazer.

\---

Aconteceu assim: Philippa morreu.

Por três vírgula sete minutos. Causa da morte: pericárdio perfurado, hemorragia interna. Felizmente para ela, ambos eram problemas bastante solucionáveis, embora não tão facilmente. Não muito felizmente, seus ferimentos não foram tratados por um médico da Federação, mas pelos klingons na nave.

Ela estava morta quando a encontraram, ao lado de seu líder caído, mas não tão morta que ela não poderia ser curada. Ela teria sido salva se fosse levada para a sua nave, eles tinham a tecnologia para fazê-lo, mesmo com sua nave caindo aos pedaços. Mas isso não significava que os Klingons não poderiam fazer a mesma coisa, ou melhor, que eles não poderiam impedir a decadência de seu corpo por tempo suficiente para que eles roubassem tecnologia médica de uma das muitas naves da Federação que haviam desativado e usassem essa tecnologia para curá-la completamente. Eles teriam salvado seu líder também, se o dano ao seu corpo não tivesse sido consideravelmente mais intenso, a tal ponto que nenhuma operação para restaurar seus órgãos foi bem-sucedida em retornar a ele a centelha da vida.

Se qualquer outro klingon tivesse encontrado Philippa, seu corpo seria despedaçado, como um castigo pós-morte por seu papel naquela batalha. Mas ela foi encontrada por L'Rell, e L'Rell era espiã demais para ignorar uma refém de alto valor, especialmente uma que a Federação iria presumir morta.

Foi só depois que ela foi salva que L''Rell encontrou os registros da capitã e percebeu o que eles realmente tinham em mãos. Uma das capitãs mais condecoradas da história da Frota Estelar, não havia como dizer o quanto valeria em uma negociação, se chegasse a isso, sem mencionar tudo o que ela sabia sobre as táticas da Federação.

Outros klingons desprezavam os métodos de L'Rell e se recusavam a tomar prisioneiros, pelo menos prisioneiros que deveriam ter valor tático, porque eram conhecidos por tomar prisioneiros que podiam torturar e mandavam os sobreviventes para campos de trabalho para realizar trabalho escravo até que eles caíssem mortos pelas condições. Os klingons não eram conhecidos pelo quão bem eles tratavam seus prisioneiros.

Mas L'Rell era da casa dos espiões, e eles não permitiam que a honra dos klingons permanecesse no caminho de ganhar uma guerra. A maneira mais honrosa era o caminho que lhes permitia vencer, nada mais. Então ela fez um grande esforço para salvar a capitã humana, porque sabia que isso os aproximaria da vitória.

Claro, isso não poderia ser confundido com misericórdia. Nenhum prisioneiro jamais acusaria um Klingon de misericórdia, especialmente nenhum que foi levado por um espião. Eles tinham maneiras de fazer as pessoas falarem, nenhuma delas agradável. Só porque a capitã tinha que ser mantida inteira para ser trocada com a Federação, isso não significava que ela seria mantida confortavelmente, ou que ela seria tratada da maneira como a Federação tratava seus prisioneiros.

Sua vida podia ter sido salva, mas ela estava longe de estar segura, como os meses seguintes provariam.

\---

Michael deixou a prisão, mas a prisão não a deixou.

Ela ainda era a amotinada que começou a guerra, tudo isso ainda era culpa dela. Ela ainda acompanhava a contagem de corpos, não houve um momento para ela parar desde que as primeiras acusações saíram. Ela não podia suportar a culpa de outra maneira, ela tinha que saber, porque os números eram familiares, os númerosela sabia como lidar, os números a mantinham calma.

Ela sempre soube que isso era um acordo temporário. Tinha que ser, não importava o que ela fizesse para parar a guerra, a Federação ainda precisaria de seu bode expiatório, que não iria mudar tão cedo. Seu trabalho na Discovery era totalmente altruísta, embora ela não tivesse pensado nesses termos.

Não era para aliviar sua culpa, porque sua culpa era melhor aliviada por permanecer na prisão. Se ela estava sendo punida pelo que havia feito, ela não precisava se punir mantendo-se presa em um padrão repetitivo de culpa. Estar fora de vista e fora da mente era muito mais fácil, ela tinha o resto de sua vida apresentado na sua frente, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era seguir o roteiro, e fazendo isso, ela estaria se livrando de toda a culpa. Era quase fácil demais, e ela sabia que estava apenas se escondendo nisso, tentando escapar de seus próprios pensamentos.

Não era para limpar a imagem dela aos olhos da Federação. Ela sabia o que tinha feito e como eles a viam, nenhuma ajuda contribuiria a mudar isso. Ela sempre seria a amotinada, aquela que começou a guerra e causou todas aquelas mortes, nada poderia apagar isso. Era demais para ela poder ser redimida, então não adiantaria tentar. As pessoas a odiavam, e ela não faria nada para impedir ou mudar isso, porque era sua prerrogativa odiá-la depois do que aconteceu.

Não era para reduzir a sentença nem para eliminá-la. Não seria possível ser tão útil que a Federação ignoraria como esta guerra começou, e ela não teria mantido sua ajuda refém de qualquer maneira. Exigir qualquer coisa em troca de sua ajuda nessa guerra parecia desprezível, mesmo quando ela estava enfrentando a certeza da prisão perpétua.

Do ponto de vista de Michael, não havia nada a ganhar ao retornar à Frota Estelar. Mas ainda era a coisa certa a fazer. Assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações, ajudando tantas pessoas quanto pudesse, fazendo sua parte para acabar com essa guerra. Ela não teria o que mais fazer, mas não havia dúvida em sua mente que isso era apenas temporário.

Por mais que ela gostasse de seus colegas de tripulação na Discovery, essa vida não lhe pertencia mais, e assim que a guerra terminasse, ela voltaria à sua sentença. E assim, formar amizades era inútil. Todos eles apenas tornariam mais difícil para ela virar as costas para a Frota Estelar novamente quando a guerra acabasse, e ela precisava fazê-lo. Então ela se manteve isolada e tentou não fazer parte dessa tripulação.

Se pelo menos ela soubesse desde o começo o quanto isso seria difícil.

\---

No começo, Philippa não sabia onde ela estava ou o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Era o resultado esperado dos tratamentos que ela estava passando, um corpo profundamente machucado exigia mais trabalho do que a mente podia acompanhar, e assim era difícil manter-se acordada, ainda mais difícil acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, para reter suas lembranças.

Não demorou muito para ela perceber que estava em uma nave klingon. Não era difícil perceber, afinal. Seu design era bastante singular. Era mais difícil saber por que a levaram viva, especialmente quando não falaram com ela ou tentaram extrair qualquer informação. Era possível, é claro, que eles estivessem simplesmente esperando que ela se recuperasse antes de interrogá-la. No estado em que ela estava, não resistiria às técnicas de interrogatório dos klingons, ela tinha certeza disso.

Ela fechava os olhos toda vez que ouvia alguém se aproximar e tentava parecer pior do que realmente estava. Se ela pudesse parecer doente demais por mais tempo, talvez pudesse comprar tempo suficiente para se recuperar o suficiente para escapar, ou talvez até ser resgatada.

Essa era uma possibilidade remota. Uma pessoa dentro de uma nave klingon não podia fazer muito sozinha, especialmente uma que sofrera danos tão extensos, então havia pouca esperança de escapar. O resgate parecia ainda mais improvável, se ela se lembrava dos acontecimentos corretamente, Michael teria presumido sua morte, e não teria razão para vir procurá-la. Ao todo, suas chances não pareciam boas, mas isso era tudo o que ela tinha, então ela tinha que se concentrar nesse plano, por mais improvável que parecesse.

Dia após dia, ela estava ganhando tempo, fingindo, fingindo-se inútil para os Klingons. Se nada mais, ela não daria nada a eles. Mesmo que ela não fosse capaz de escapar, nunca faria nada para ajudá-los, não importando o que eles fizessem com ela. No final, era apenas uma questão de tempo, de um jeito ou de outro. A guerra terminaria, ela escaparia ou seria resgatada, eles a matariam, eles a mandariam para um campo de trabalho. Seu destino era limitado e havia uma espécie de conforto nisso. Ela faria tudo o que pudesse, não desistiria, mas ainda sabia como as coisas provavelmente terminariam.

\---

Todo o tempo, Lorca a usava, e Michael não fazia ideia.

Ela suspeitava desde o início que ele tinha seus próprios motivos, mas ele parecia se importar com ela de uma maneira estranha, e era difícil descartar que sua preocupação parecia genuína, mesmo que ele não estendesse isso para o resto de sua equipe.

Lorca era um enigma, ela não presumiria saber o que acontecia naquela mente dele. Tudo o que ela sabia era que ela era especial e que ele a escolhera por algum motivo. Ela o seguiu porque não tinha alternativa, mas às vezes se perguntava se os interesses dele realmente se alinhavam com os da Federação.

Parecia que ele estava muito confortável nessa guerra. Parecia que ele estava muito confortável com o que tinham que fazer para vencer essa guerra. Parecia que ele estava muito confortável com o que a Frota Estelar estava se tornando durante esta guerra.

De certo modo, ela o temia. Ela o temia porque não conseguia entender os motivos dele. Ela o temia porque não sabia do que ele era capaz. Ela o temia porque não sabia se havia algo que ele não faria.

E ainda assim, ela ainda não sabia que ele a estava usando, que não se importava com ela. Ele era um mestre manipulador, enganando todos ao seu redor, e ela não era uma exceção. Ele aproveitou seu desejo de ajudar as pessoas, e ele usou isso para mantê-la sob controle.

Era um plano incrível e teria funcionado também. Mas ele não estava contando com uma coisa, a capitã Philippa Georgiou ainda estava viva, e ela conhecia o outro Lorca bem o suficiente para perceber o que estava acontecendo, a amizade deles vindo de décadas atrás. Agora, a única coisa que poderia atrapalhar seu plano era se ela voltasse.

\---

Ela não podia esperar mais, eles não acreditariam mais em seus ferimentos. Tinha que fugir agora, ou não teria outra chance. Era provável que morresse, mas tinha que pelo menos tentar, seria contra a natureza dela não fazer isso.

Ela aproveitou o que provavelmente seria uma das últimas janelas que teria de tempo sem supervisão na enfermaria. Era bom que os klingons achassem que os humanos eram tão fracos, porque ela não estava tão sedada como acreditavam. Ainda assim, seu corpo estava pesado e dificultava a caminhada, mas ela atravessou os corredores, cambaleando e se escondendo e tentando ficar quieta. Tinha de haver um lugar onde ela pudesse se esconder, pelo menos até os sedativos passarem.

\---

A missão de se infiltrar em uma nave klingon era familiar demais para ser conforto.

Michael ainda se lembrava da morte de Georgiou. O momento foi impresso nela, para nunca mais ser esquecido. O pior momento de sua vida desde a morte de seus pais biológicos há tanto tempo. Esse trauma, como aquele, não teve tempo de curar, mas ela não tinha escolha senão prosseguir. Havia muito dependendo de suas escolhas, havia demais sobre seus ombros.

Uma parte dela sabia que havia uma boa chance de que não sobreviveria a essa missão. Uma parte dela acolhia isso. Uma parte dela temia isso.

Era uma dualidade que ela já estava acostumada, sempre presente junto com a culpa. Ela continuaria, não importava o quê, era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

\---

A última coisa que Philippa esperava encontrar era tiro de phasers da Federação, e ainda assim estava lá, claro como o dia. Ela reconheceria isso em qualquer lugar, mesmo que não conseguisse ver a fonte. Havia pessoal da Frota Estelar lá, tentando permanecer oculto, provavelmente executando uma importante missão para decidir o curso daquela guerra.

Ela não sabia o suficiente sobre o que estava acontecendo para ajudar na guerra, mal sabia de nada desde que foi capturada pelos Klingons, doente demais para ser de alguma utilidade, mas ainda sabia como lutar, mesmo com seu corpo em a condição em que estava, e se houvesse alguém do seu lado dentro daquela nave, ela os ajudaria.

E assim, suas chances de sobrevivência subiram dez vezes.

\---

Ela não conseguiu identificar quem estava lá no começo, mas não havia seres humanos a bordo daquela nave klingon. Podia ser uma armadilha, podia ser perigoso, podia ser qualquer coisa. Mas, por mais que representasse um risco para sua missão, ela tinha que resgatar essa pessoa.

Michael já tinha mais do que seu quinhão de mortes em sua consciência, não podia se arriscar a acrescentar mais uma, e se havia algo que sua capitã lhe ensinara, era que o caminho da Frota Estelar significava sempre ajudar os necessitados, não importando o custo pessoal. Eles estavam saindo, não havia muito que pudessem fazer. Então ela fez a única coisa que podia, ela agarrou aquela pessoa sem aviso, sem precauções, sem sequer uma palavra para sua nave.

E então, na sala de transporte, viu pela primeira vez a pessoa que havia resgatado. Ela viu o rosto que ela acreditava que nunca mais veria. Era sua capitã, não havia como negar isso, a capitã que ela acreditava morta por todos aqueles meses, a capitã cuja morte ela ainda se culpava por. Era impossível, ela a viu morrer, era uma lembrança que nunca esqueceria.

Michael sabia que, por toda a lógica, por esses mesmos princípios que ela se guiou durante toda a sua vida, não havia nenhuma maneira que isso pudesse ser real. Tinha que ser um truque klingon, algo destinado a baixar a guarda deles para que os klingons pudessem atacar. Mas mesmo enquanto pensava sobre essa possibilidade, ela descartou, esse tipo de truque não era do jeito klingon, não era algo que eles achassem honrado, então eles não fariam isso, mesmo que significasse uma ótima vantagem na guerra. Eles eram todos apenas um produto de seu ambiente, afinal, e eles não agiriam contra a natureza deles.

Isso não podia ser real e tinha que ser real, o conflito era demais para a mente dela suportar. Por um momento, não conseguia processar mais nada, só que Georgiou estava ali, viva, na frente dela. Só que ela não causou a morte de sua capitã. Só que talvez ela não fosse tão culpada quanto ela esteve convencida a acreditar por tantos meses.

Ela abraçou Georgiou, que parecia tão surpresa de estar lá quanto ela estava por vê-la, era tudo o que podia, o único processo que poderia prevalecer na confusão que era sua mente naquele momento.

Havia tanta coisa que ela precisava saber. Como isso aconteceu? Como ela ainda poderia estar viva? O que os klingons fizeram com ela? Como ela escapou? O que ela estava fazendo naquela nave?

Nada disso importava, não então.

Georgiou, que estava viva, mudava tudo, mas isso não era algo que Michael pudesse pensar, não naquele momento, ainda não. Naquele momento, toda a sua lógica falhou, toda a sua educação vulcana foi reduzida a nada. Ela era feita de pura emoção e só isso importava. Ela era mais humana naquele momento do que talvez tivesse sido a vida inteira, e tudo por causa de Georgiou. A mesma Georgiou que sempre lhe ensinou que não havia vergonha em sua humanidade, a mesma Georgiou que sempre lhe ensinou a abraçar suas emoções, a mesma Georgiou que nunca tentou remover a humana ou a vulcana dela.

Logo, o momento terminaria e a presença de Georgiou teria que ser explicada e eles voltariam a estar no meio de uma guerra, mas naquele momento, tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era que a capitã Philippa Georgiou ainda estava viva.

E de alguma forma, ilogicamente, isso significava que tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
